Sparrow Redhouse
' Sparrow Redhouse' is an evolved human with the ability to manipulate earth. After becoming a target of the government, she became a part of the Rebellion led by Micah Sanders. The only episode she ever appeared in was A Clear and Present Danger (ironically, Allison, a character in Season Four is portrayed by Kat Purgal,the person whose likeness is taken for Sparrow), though her name is seen on a list in a number of episodes and she only regularly appears in the graphic novels. Character History Volume Four While in a city, Sparrow was captured because her power doesn't work in the city due to the asphalt. At an airplane hangar, Sparrow, hooded, drugged and in an orange jumpsuit, (like all the others, it's hard to make out who is who since everybody (except for Tracy who is wearing gloves) looks the same) while being shackled to a hooded female fugitive 2 is seen being loaded on the plane. She is one of the only people Claire did not undrug and unhood on the plane. After Peter accidentally gains Tracy's power and freezes a hole in the wall of the plane, the depressurization causes her seat to fall off the plane with her still strapped in it and still drugged and hooded. The force of the fall from the plane breaks Sparrow free from her restraints, hood and seat (there is a picture of her still hooded and in her seat on the right). She uses her ability to summon a mound of dirt to break her fall. She survives. Although she usually has to touch the ground to activate her power, she believes that the adrenaline from that fall allowed her to do that. After that, she blacked out. Sparrow travels to a trailer park and steals clothes and there meets up with Micah Sanders who figured out where the plane crashed and used his powers to get a bus ticket there. They're both shocked that the plane has disappeared and Sparrow explains to Micah how she was captured. They're confronted by some of Danko's men, but Sparrow has Micah run, and she uses her power to flip over two Jeeps. The two are stopped by Flint Gordon, but instead of letting him help them, Danko's men shoot and kill him. Sparrow drops a massive mound of dirt of them and she and Micah escape again. She promises Micah that they will find his family and he decides to start gathering evolved humans to fight this new organization, beginning with contacting Claire. 'Images of Sparrow Redhouse' JB-Sparrow.jpg MaskedPerson.jpg MaskedSparrow.jpg Rebellion, Part 2.jpg The unknown captive.jpg Hooded sparrow.jpg|A hooded Sparrow sitting while Peter gets knocked down Hooded sparrow 2.jpg|A hooded Sparrow and another hooded fugitive sitting next to the hole in the plane Flight 195 fugitives.jpg|A hooded Sparrow being guarded Exposed-heroes-4677750-500-281.jpg|Hooded Sparrow at the back Exposed-heroes-4677758-500-281.jpg|Hooded Sparrow at the back 'Trivia' *Her first appearance in the world of Heroes is String Theory, a graphic novel, although it has her alternate future self (explosion future) instead of her present self. Her present self's first appearance is in the episode A Clear and Present Danger as the hooded prisoner whose seat fell out of the plane which is also the only appearance of Sparrow in an episode ever altough you can't see her face as she is hooded (see picture on the upper left) and she has no lines while her present self's first appearance in a graphic novel is Rebellion,Part 2:Providence in the Fall of a Sparrow. Although, she may have technically appeared in Rebellion,Part 1, it's hard to tell considering there is only one shot of the prisoners from behind (excluding a reflection of Peter)and the shot only shows half of the prisoners. * Ironically, despite only appearing in just one episode of Heroes (technically, two in the security footage in Exposed, although she has no lines and her face is not seen as she is hooded), a character named Allison, a character in Season Four is portrayed by Kat Purgal, the person Sparrow's likeness is taken for. Additionally, fans think that Sparrow and Allison are the same, due to Allison being portrayed by the same person Sparrow takes her likeness from. However, it is very unlikely that they are the same, due to Sparrow looking much older and no need for Sparrow to change her name. * Despite only appearing in one episode of Heroes (although she has no lines and her face is not seen as she is hooded), Sparrow does regularly appear in the graphic novels and her name is seen on a list in a number of episodes. *She is also the first graphic novel exclusive character (besides Hana Gitelman) to appear in an episode of Heroes, although she has no lines and her face is not seen as she is hooded. *If Claire didn't take the taser in A Clear and Present Danger, she would've undrug and unhood Sparrow, revealing both Sparrow's face in an episode and a graphic novel exclusive character's face in an episode for the first time. Although if it did happen, Sparrow would most likely be portrayed by Kat Purgal, the same woman she takes her likeness from. *Apparently, the actress who portrayed Sparrow (who was hooded) in A Clear and Present Danger is uncredited. This is the same with the unknown prisoners. * Oddly enough, Sparrow has a much younger face during her reveal in Rebellion:Part 2 but has a much older face, and one that is indicative of her actual age, when she meets Micah. Sparrow face younger-page-001.jpg Sparrow face older.jpg Category:Hooded Fugitive